


One of the Guys- Brothers Conflict x Tomboy!Reader

by aiimee9



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiimee9/pseuds/aiimee9
Summary: Instead of Ema, you, the reader will be the main protagonist.(Y/n), the one female that girls admire and the boys dream to be with.But she is no push over, when it comes to standing up to yourself and fighting what's right, (Y/n) won't back down. She also doesn't take up the stereotypical girly-girl role.Pink isn't her taste. Romance isn't her genre. And skirts, dresses, and high heels could go to hell.She's more of the dark color themes. And into horror and action. And snickers, vans, and hoodies. You could say, she's one of the guys.Now if only she wasn't moving in with 11 brothers. Might I add 13 in total. What can go wrong...A harem for starters.





	1. Prologue

(Y/n)=Your name, (H/c)=Hair color, (E/c)=Eye color, (A/L)=Anime Logo, (F/c)=Favorite color, (F/B)=Favorite brand, (P/n)=Pet name

 

Third Persons POV

  A young seventeen year old woman yawned loudly as she held on the supporters in the public trains of Tokyo. Blinking away the sleep in her eyes, rubbing her nose in annoyance from the drowsiness.  
She had medium-short wild (H/c) hair, held back by her bronze steampunk googles. She wore a (A/L) tank-top with a (F/c) cardigan, and black cargo shorts with (F/c) suspenders hanging by her hips, along with grey tights under her shorts. As she tapped her (F/B) shoes by the metal railing by the doors. Her (F/c) shoulder bag strapped around her shoulder tightly from being taken under her nose.

"Ne, (P/n). Remind me why we're moving again?" Asked (Y/n), as she rubbed her tired (E/c) eye's, and glanced at her scarlet macaw, (P/n). The bird sat on her less dominate shoulder, his eyes slanted.

"Well see here missy, your old man said he met a gal and manned up and got the ring. Got the picture." Was her parrots cheesy voice of a mafia character.

"Oh yeah, now I remember..." As she then got off her stop, and begun to walk again, down the peaceful neighborhood of her new home. "This will be new for us, huh (P/n)?"

"Ooh~ you bet missy. We'll be surrounded by a bunch punks! We better gain some territory, you get me, right doll." Squawked the exotic bird.

The teen only laughed at his voice, changing from new York mafia member to a soldier, then back. She then hummed to herself in thought, "I wonder how my new family will be?"

"Probably little sissies! I bet all of them are mamas' boys!" As he made an odd squawking of laughter.

The teen only glared at her pet/friend, but in her darkest mind she hoped that wasn't true. All her life, she was an only child, staying home, going to school, going to her club; this was something new. So having bratty brothers' will ruin her and their future bonds.

Her father, Rintarou Hinata the famous explorer, was getting married to the famous clothing designer, Miwa Asahina. Not only that, but also the fact she'll be gaining thirteen new brothers!

She then sighed as she walked the streets, looking for the sign that held 'Sunrise residence.' With her friend looking around her shoulder's, turning his head around then over her shoulder. "Stop that, we're almost there." Scolded (Y/n), getting annoyed with feathers rubbing her mouth and nose.

"No can do, doll. Sometimes guys like me have to make sure no punk is following us." She only sighed at her absurd friend. When her eyes landed on the sign she has been looking for, for the past ten minutes. Not only that, but two figures were waving off the moving truck her father called in for her to pack.   

She hummed in relief, as she prepared herself to meet the ones who'll be her new family, "Time to say hello."

 

Welcome to the Brother's Conflict,

in this story, Ema will not be apart of the story, but you the reader, shall take that place.

Now, you won't be the naïve, girly-girl the main character is portrayed as. Let's just say, you're one of the guys~


	2. Conflict 1: New Home

(Y/n)'s POV

 

I quicken my pace to reach the two figures who were waving off the moving truck; from the looks of it, my things were already inside. (P/n) was making click sounds, I knew he was getting nervous with the new crowd, but he can handle it.  
The two figures, a man in his early thirties and a young boy, they both saw me approaching them. The first to see me was the man; he smiled my way, "Hello, you must be (Y/n)." His light brown hair was curled in a fun fashion. As he wore a white coat you would see typical doctors wore, he had on a pink dress shirt under his coat, and as well his light blue jeans with his brown lace-shoes. His smile reached his warm brown eyes, I already liked him.

I returned the smile, "That's me, and you must be?"

Before he could say more, the little boy bounce off his toes and hugged me with a strong vice around my waist.  
"Big sister! We finally meet.~"  As he smiled up at my way, his salmon hair was tousled, as his brown eyes held the innocence of excitement of just meeting me. He wore a yellow, pink, and blue sweater, along with yellow bloomer-like pants. With pink stripe stockings, and black slick shoes.

Before I could return my own excitement of meeting them, (P/n) started to make alarm noises, it scared the boy out of his wits. I then glared at the scarlet macaw, "(P/n)!" I lightly tapped his head, as he made the clicking noise of a car alarm shutting off. My new little brother awed at the interaction between me and (P/n) "Amazing, big sister's bird makes car noises."

"You keep saying that kid-" I just harshen my glared at the bird, "I mean-squawk, pretty birdie!" Played (P/n), I just laughed at his little act of playing dumb, his eyes wide open for the act.  
"He talks too, to much I'll say." As I ruffled his pinkish hair, he then giggled at the action. I then looked at the man, "I still don't know my brother's names." While teasingly raising an eyebrow towards the man.

The man chuckled at this, "I'm Masaomi the eldest." He then patted the young ones head, "And this one is Wataru the youngest."

"Hi, big sister." Exclaimed Wataru, as he hugged me again, I'm one not to mind about this, since he's my young brother. But if it were a grown man, I question your mind unless you're relatives and friends. 

"Your belongings are set in your room." Said Masaomi, I nodded his way.  
As Wataru then tugged on my hand to lead me to the elevator, (P/n) flapped around for a moment before landing on the iron railing. "Not bad, not bad at all." As (P/n) Tch'ed at my new home, I again, glared at the bird.

"Your pet knows how to speak its own mind." Said the surprised Masaomi, eyes not leaving the exotic bird.

"Yeah he does, only because he's watched movies and TV shows, don't mind him." As I petted under his beak, making him purr like an actual cat. Wataru seemed to enjoy his mimicking of noises.

We made it what seemed to be the third floor, "Down the hall and the last door is your new room. Do you need help unpacking?" Asked Masaomi, as he looked down to me.

"Nah, I got this. I'll be down to meet the rest." I lied, I didn't want them to see all my equipment, dad said that his new wife allowed me to use an extra room to be my mini gym. He didn't seem to see my little lie, and nodded as he and the whining Wataru walked away. Not before I promised him of seeing his bunny in his room.

As I reached the last door and entered the room, the walls were yellow, by tomorrow I'll customize the room to my liking. All the packages of my personal belongs were on one wall, while the packages that held 'DO NOT OPEN! YOU ARE NOT AUTHORIZE TO OPEN THIS WITHOUT PERMISSION!' which was only four boxes total, the rest was clothing, shoes, accessories, and consoles with the disks.  

"It'll take three days to set everything...might as well the rest."

"Time to head to the warzone!" Screeched (P/n), as he made a trigger being set sound. I only sighed heavily, 'This bird is going to be the death of me!'

As I locked my room, I headed to the stairway what seemed to lead to the family room. Once I left the halls, I awed at the huge room what seemed to be connected to the kitchen, living room, and the family table. "How come the house looks like an apartment complex, but in the inside it looks like a huge mansion?"

As I walked down each steps, and reached down the living room, "So you must be our new sister?" I quickly faced the person who spoke, a man in his early twenties, with white hair, violet eyes, fare skin, and a beauty mark under his left eye. He wore a white shirt with pink checker vest over his shirt with a black cardigan, and black jeans.  And another who looked to be his twin, but with the exact opposite his twin has. Though he wore a blue and white long sleeve shirt, and a black cardigan, and black jeans.

"Depends, brother or friend?" I'm new to this house, they could be one of my brother's friends. Besides, I assume my brother's have brown hair and salmon hair, not black and white.

Suddenly the one with white hair hugged me tightly, "This is my "hi hug."" As he squeezed me tightly. The one with black hair was about to punch him upside the head, before I suddenly had the one with white hair in a headlock. "So brother of mine, have you ever heard of personal space." Though I sounded mad, I was smirking the whole time he tried to shake me off.

"That hurts little sister!" As he whined some more.

"It's your fault, what if I'm some random girl here to hang out with one of our brother's and you hugged them?" As I then gave him a noogie, "That be super weird and uncomfortable!"

"Why am I being treated like a kid!" I finally let him as he tried to fix his frazzled hair. I chuckled at this with a wide toothy smile, "You sure act like one from first glance, you whine like one, you have the energy of one." I listed on, rubbing more salt to the wound by counting off with my fingers.

He only pouted at this, already I felt myself connecting with another of my brother's. I laughed at his childish act, "But yeah, I'm (Y/n)."

His smile returned, until his polar opposite smacked him on the head. "Idiot," while the white hair one rubbed his head, he turned to me. "I'm Azusa the sixth son, and this Tsubaki the fifth son." Tsubaki, as he said, was up again as he hugged him around his twins neck "We're twins."

I only chuckled at his sheer excitement, "I can see, thank goodness Tsubaki has white hair, or it be that who's who twin game." Though I've never met any other twins, but a certain anime had twins with orange hair and they played the which is Hikaru game.

Tsubaki hummed at this, in a joking way. "Now that's an idea."

"I see our little sister has met the twins." Said a velvety voice, I slightly turned to the voice, a man in his late twenties wearing a purple with gold outlines, monk outfit. As he reached my form, he smirked at my way. "I'm Kaname the third son, as you can see I'm a monk," He then held my hand, "Feel free to visit big brother's room to hear some prayers." As he kissed my knuckles.

My senses of sensing danger was high, shivers going down my spine, before I could react, a sound of a heavy arsenal was being set, "Say hello to my little friend!" And (P/n) was claws ready to attack, as he flapped in front of Kaname. Said monk was flapping his arms in shock from the bird attack. "(P/n)! Stop!"

While I chased the two, because Kaname was running away from the crazy bird, who was following him, and me behind the two. It was so comedic, I swear a Scooby-Doo song was playing in the background with late cartoon sound affects. When I finally caught up and waved the bird away, as (P/n) flew out the open glass door leading to the balcony. With me chasing the scarlet macaw, tilting my head to see him flying in our room. "Dammit (P/n)! Come back here and apologize, you coward!" Knowing he wont come back in two minutes tops.

I turned to the now shaken up Kaname, "Sorry for his behavior. He can get wild when he think something "endangering" me." While I chuckled light, shrugging my shoulder with my cheeks turning pink embarrassment.

He seemed to compose himself now, since his suave little smile returned, "It's fine, if little sister loves her bird, so does big brother."

'What a charmer.' As I gave a cheeky smile, "Great, you don't mind in the family, cause, he ain't leaving." Turning serious, this seemed to surprise Tsubaki and Azusa. Not long ago, I was the cheeky and smiling sister, now serious one. "'Cause, he's been through most of my childhood and I'm not giving him up." Then my cheeky smile returned, "'Cause, he's ohana. Ohana, means family, and family means nobody gets left behind."

 

Third Person POV

 

 Though (Y/n) didn't notice the looks the three gave, the shocked, yet admiring look. She really loved her parrot, though it attacked Kaname, it only did that to protect its owner. She considered her pet as family, not an animal to carry around.  
Then another voice got them out of their gazing at the teen, "Oh, you must be (Y/n)."

Said girl saluted cheekily, "That's me captain." She then chuckled whole heartily, few of the brothers amused at her action towards their brother, "Sorry, I like to mess around. But yes, that's me. And you must be?"

"I'm Ukyo the second son, I work as a lawyer."

"Really? Huh, I forgot I need one in the near future." The (H/c) seemed surprised at the news, and made this thinking gesture.  
Ukyo seemed to be surprised at her words, "And why would you need one?"

Now it was (Y/n)'s turned to look surprised, "Dad hasn't told? Mom either?" They didn't know what seemed to surprise the four brothers. That she accepted calling their mother hers? Or the fact she needs a lawyer?

She only shook her head "Never mind, in the future me and dad can talk about this." She the waved her hands near face, "It's nothing serious, just some certain things for the future. If you think I broke the law, my dear brother, I did no such thing, you have no proof!" Her cheeky smile returned in a teasing way.

Tsubaki seemed to laugh at this, and was about to hug her again to use her as hostage to admit.

Until the voice of another brother of theirs.

"Hey, what's with all the talking-" When both teens, (Y/n) and Yusuke, eyes meet the other they were shocked to see the other.

"Yusuke!"

"(Y/n)!"

"What are you- Oh yeah! Your last name is Asahina!" Said the now excited (Y/n).

The brothers who are in the room were highly confused at the interaction between their little brother and sister. The one main question was, 'How does he know her?'

The red wild hair teen, wearing his male school uniform, rapidly ran down the steps to reach the other teen. "What're you doing here!?" Demanded Yusuke.  
(Y/n) continued to smile at the young man, "I'm living here now, I'm your new sister."

Though (Y/n) was smiling at the male, said man was having a dilemma with this. Though the brothers never knew it, but Yusuke has mentioned he had a friend from his childhood. Many thought that it was a boy, when it was actually (Y/n). It was in grade school; Yusuke, as always, was the difficult child. Because he didn't know how to express himself very well and would get aggressive time to time, and would be flustered with others. It was hard for him to make friends at the time, until said girl befriended the difficult boy. As the girl hung out more with the boy, said boy was forming a crush on the girl. Though he never invited her over to his house for hang outs. Till this day, he still had a huge crush on the tomboy. Yes, the girl was a tomboy. And he still loved her weird quirks. Though he wished he wasn't in the friend-zone situation with the girl, what's worse now...  
She's his new sister! 

"I won't accept it..." He quietly muttered.

"Come again?" Asked (Y/n), as she leaned in more, making the cherry hair teen to get flustered at the closeness. "I won't accept this!" He said much louder.

"Ah, the denial stage. Very normal among friends, classmates, and other cases." Though she sounded optimistic, her (E/c)'s eyes showed sadness. "Don't worry, we can still be friends."

What she didn't know an anime arrow just hit his heart, though he forgave her when she gave him friendly side hugs. "Besides, you never invited me to your house! I should be mad at you!" Now she had him in a head-lock, as he too, tried to get out of her head-locks.

"Oi! Let go!" As his face started to turn red in embarrassment at the audience they were catching. Almost everyone was here, watching the two in a position.

"No, not until you say uncle." Pouted the girl, as she now had her cheek on his, while childishly rubbing his. Not minding the childish act with the rest of the brothers.

"Oi! (Y/n), stop it!" It seemed to get worse when Tsubaki wanted to join in. "Hey, that's not fair Yusuke~ Taking our little sister's attention." As he not hugged her from behind, this caused (Y/n) to snap a vain.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi!" Repeated (Y/n), as she still had Yusuke around the neck, and turned to her older brother. Now having him in a head-lock, "What did I say about space?"

While (Y/n) had two of her new brother's in a head-lock, enjoying the situation. The majority of the brother's either chuckled at their new sister's antic and other were highly confused at her way of handling the two.

~ Few Minutes Later~

As everyone was now sitting on the living room couch, the couch was almost in a shape of a U, with three forming it. The scarlet macaw, (P/n), returned to her owner. Making aggressive dog growls near Kaname's side of the couch, which was in front of (Y/n). With said girl sitting next to her friend, Yusuke, on her left and Tsubaki on her right, Masaomi was standing near Ukyo. Wataru was not ashamed to sit on his sister's lap with, (Y/n) not minding at all, hugging him close. The rest were other brother's she hadn't met yet, sitting were ever they desired.

"You seem to be taking this well?" said Masaomi, notice the happy look on the girl as she hugged their little brother. The (H/c) looked at him with a cheeky smile, "Well, it's new to have so many brother's, but, I'm not new with the opposite sex. I've worked many, and I mean, many guys in the past, even at my club. I'm the only female there too."

Yusuke seemed to scowl at that, Yusuke knows about her club, but promised not to tell anyone about it, only if she gave the 'Okay.'

"Really? What club?" Asked Iori, the one with silver-grey hair with his light brown eyes, wearing his school uniform as well. Her (E/c) eyes met his brown ones, she made her forefinger on her natural rosy pink lips. "Secret."

As she chuckled, she then remembered something, "I never got everyone's name, except for Wataru, Masaomi, Tsubaki, Azusa, Kaname, Ukyo, and Yusuke." As she made an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, that was rude on my part for not asking."

Iori only smiled at the young woman, "Not at all. I'm Iori the tenth son."

(Y/n) turned to the last brother in the room, waiting for him to say his name. The male blushed at the girl looking his way, "S-Subaru, the ninth son."

She smiled widely at this, "There's a few more, but they don't live here or they're out on tour." Said Masaomi.

(Y/n)'s eyes widen, "On tour? Like traveling the world?"

"Yes but," As he turned on the large screen TV, showing a male teen who seems fifteen, with light brown hair and eyes. As he sang to a large crowd of girls, as they cried in utter glee for the celebrity.

"It's Fuu-tan!" Cheered the excited Wataru.

"What a fake smile." Criticized Tsubaki, as he huffed with a pout. He turned to see (Y/n) eyes wide at the screen, "You're not a fan of his are, little sister?"

"Not really, you wouldn't expect to be siblings a celebrity. A singer like Asakura Fuuto."

"His real name is Fuuto Asahina, he's the twelfth son." Said Ukyo, nodding to his words.

{1}She then yawned loudly for everyone to hear, "Oh, sorry...I kinda...stayed awake..." She then lie her head on Yusuke's shoulder. Making the red-head to get extremely flustered "Oi! Don't sleep on me!"

"Let me sleep a bit, you're warm." Mumbled the teen, as she snuggled in the crook of his neck, making him blush darker. He shut his brown eyes tightly, having his crush this close, though this wasn't a first with the girl. It still made his heart beat, leaving his face blushing and hot red.

She snuggled closer with Yusuke, while lightly hugging Wataru, making light snores. Said boy giggled at his sister's light breathing, Tsubaki pouted at Wataru's and Yusuke's luckiness of having their sister close.

"Ah, this girl, she must be really tired to sleep on you kid." Was the voice of (P/n), as he now hopped over to the three. Almost the majority of the brother's looked at the parrot surprised.

"I know it can make sounds or repeat words from movies, but it talking? Little sister must have a smart pet." Said the surprised Kaname, still not wanting to be near the bird from passed experience. Now (P/n) hopped near the blonde hair monk.  
"Well see here brat, I ain't stupid, I only behave for this girls sake. And I don't need little pretty boys tell me I'm a (Squawk) pretty birdie. And all that." Now the brother's were looking at the bird wide eye, with the exception of Wataru, joining his sister on a nap. "Let's get this straight, do anything to hurt or make this girl cry," sound of a arsenal being set was heard, "Bye-bye~" With the voice of a little girl.

"Okay, that bird is creepy and scary." Commented Kaname, Tsubaki and Azusa nodded along. Kaname and Tsubaki felt a shiver go down their spines when they thought they saw an evil smirk on the scarlet macaw.

"Oh, I guess I should come back later." Said a softer voice. All the brothers turned to see another of their brother's.  
"You're all rabbits!" Squawked the parrot, as he flapped its wings in shock.

 

(Y/n)'s POV

 

I woke to hear (P/n)'s loud squawking, from the looks of it from the window glass it's nighttime, I could feel myself covered in blankets upon blankets. I knew  As I moved it to the side and turned to the growling (P/n), as he stood on the edge of my bed, facing someone. I turned to who he was growling at, to see a man in his early twenties, with light ash brown hair, and mauve colored eyes. As he smiled my way, he seemed to be waiting patiently for me to wake up. So I petted (P/n) under his beak, as he purred like a cat, while kicking his claw like a dog.

The man chuckled at this, "He really cares about you."

"Yeah, sorry about him being, hostile towards you." As I apologized to the man.

"It's fine, I'm Louis, the eighth son." He then stood up, "I'm sorry that our meeting was short, but I must head in. I hope we can talk more." While giving me a friendly smile.

"It's alright, I'm glad you had the time to meet me, that's what counts." He chuckled some more, "I'm glad. Bye little sister." As he left the room.

I turned to (P/n), "I'm going to shower, it's been a long day and I need a shower." I got all my toiletries and my Pj, as I picked up what seemed to be the map of the building, and headed to the door. Before he could fallow me, I held up my hand.

"Alone."

"Ah, ye gonna leave me lass." Cried the parrot.

"Aye."

"You jerk."

While shut the door, laughing at the upset macaw. As I walked away from my door, heading down the hall to the elevator because on the map is written, "Don't use the bathroom on your floor, it's being fixed till the time being." -Signed by Masaomi. (AN- In Wattpad, it says sing and not signed, it has become the running joke of the chapter)  
I smiled at the doodle of a bunny with a blue color pencil, I knew it was Wataru. "Ah brother's, gotta love them."

Once I reached the bathroom, I opened the door, steaming was rolling out the room. I was surprised to see Subaru in a towel, holding a water bottle. He then looked up to see me on the mirror, he then turned my way.

"Hi..." Was my lame comment. I looked around to see if he was finished, "You finished yet?" Not minding him in a towel, though I think he started to realize that.

"!"

Now I think he's not use to the opposite sex, cause he's now blushing in a mass shade of red. Great, I thought he might get use to me here. Maybe because I'm new, eh, I'll wait till this family get's use to my quirks. As I left the bathroom, I thought I'll wait in the living room, I heard voices. As I walked closer, my curiosity high on alert.

"I can't hold it in." It sounded like Tsubaki's voice.

"What do you mean?" Said another voice, it sounded like Azusa.

"I love you."

My reaction for this, priceless, my eyes wide in shock, my mouth wide open in shock. I heard the sound of rapid foot steps behind me. "Oi..." It sounded like Subaru, though he sounded confused at my facial expression.

"Little sister?" Now I heard Tsubaki's voice, when I blinked back awake, seeing both twins now six feet away from me. I didn't know what to do! What to say! The first thing I said, I think I might regret, is this,"Ohmygodyou'regayI'msoproudofyouguys,loveisloveLGBTohmygomygod!" As I panted at my rapid word mush together, for some reason I could feel heat behind me. I know no one is on back, so that means Subaru is blushing immensely from my words.  

The twins looked at me in shock at my words, then Tsubaki smiled at me. "Yeah, I couldn't hold it in." He then leaned over Azusa and kissed him...On. The. Lips! I blushed a bit at this and smiled at the two.

"Great for you two, just remember, PG," As I started to head back to the halls, not before turning to them again, "We don't need to hear things in the night." As I laughed loudly at the three's shocked faces, they were red in the face, Azusa's and Tsubaki's was the worse. As I waved them goodnight, heading back to my room.

As I reached my room, I see Kaname leaving a cart by y room. "Kaname?"

"Ah, little sister." He turned to me in surprised. "I thought you where in your room, I could hear snores in there." True to his words I hear light snores that sound like my own. I knew it was (P/n), since he's doing this to fool the boys. I chuckled at the confused man, "It's just (P/n)," I turned back to the cart, "This for me?" sounding surprised at the amount of sweets and gifts on the cart, what a welcoming.

I smiled at the man, "Thanks, big brother." I blushed at the word.

He then smirked at this, "Say it again."

"No." With a passive face.

He chuckled at this, "You're very adorable little sister." He then walked over to me, he suddenly leaned over to me, I felt myself on alert. Before I could do anything to stop him, he kissed me on the cheek. I could feel his soft lips on my now hot burning cheeks. He smirked my way at my blushing face, he silently walked away.

As my blush now covered my whole face, I spun around and shouted across the halls for him to hear, "What the hell was that for! Id-I-ot!"

I could hear his laughter across the hall.

 

'Yeah, my brother's are great.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {1}= I'm sorry guys but, wtf Ema!? You don't get sick just because you stayed up late. For me, if I packed so much and I sat on that comfy coach, I'd drop and fall asleep, this has happened before. And we weren't moving, I was traveling, everything packed, late in the night, and when I sat my butt in the car seat from the air plane ride, BOOM! I fell asleep.
> 
> (An- (P/n) is like Juli, but more hands on deck to protect you. He can get aggressive with the brothers in the future, but his heart is in the right place. In the future chapters he'll warm up to a few brothers'. Not all, and you know why >.> But I think his character is hilarious. Till then Ja ne minna!)


	3. Conflict 2: The Birthday Bash

Third Person's POV

 

  As another day passed, and the second day of their new sister, (Y/n) Hinata, living with them. One of the brothers', Ukyo, was just finish setting the family table with breakfast for everyone. With a hot steaming miso soup and rice, a traditional Japanese breakfast. What the second eldest began to notice that few of his brother's that would take awhile to get up, were now fully awake, well in a way. The tired Yusuke rubbed his eyes as he sat on his usual seat; Subaru trying to bleak away his sleep; though Iori was the first to wake up first from the two, he was already seated in his. Then the rest of the family came down stairs for breakfast, with their sister being the only one missing.

"Hey, where's little sister?" Asked Tsubaki, noticing his sister not here.  
When he said this, everyone realized (Y/n) wasn't here yet. The sleepy Wataru, now jumped awake to wake his bigger sister up.

"I'll get big sister!"

Yusuke seemed to also jump at the chance, "No, that's fine Wataru. I'll get her."

The youngest only pouted in detest, "But I want to get big sister!" Whined the ten year old.

Ukyo walked near the callbox as he called out, "(Y/n)! Breakfast is ready."

Suddenly they heard rapid pounding upstairs, the steps sounded like the person was going back and fourth for something. Until the rapid pounding sounded like rapid steps, running. Then their missing sister came bursting in up the steps. She was running around, pulling down her school uniform's jacket. Once she finished putting it on properly, she rushed down the steps, her holding her messenger bag. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Chanted the teen.

As she grabbed her cup of white rice, chopsticks in hand, running to the kitchen while eating her breakfast. The brothers watched the teen awkwardly, 'Late for what?' Thought the brothers, with the exception of Wataru.

(Y/n) grabbed an apple, banana, water bottle, and a protein bar she found in one of the drawers. "School! I woke up 9:30! I'm late, man!" Cried the (H/c) hair girl, her steampunk goggles hold back her wild hair.

Yusuke watched her chugged down her food, then coughed loudly from chocking a bit. "It's 7."

When the girl slowed down her mad eating, slowly lowering her cup to look at everyone. (E/c) wide in shock, as the cup was now under her chin to see her mouth wide open in horror. "You're kidding, it's 7?"

She looked at the time, at it now said 7:03. She growled loudly at this, "(P/n)." She walked to the family table, as she pulled the table back, sat down, and face plant on the table. "I want to sleep ten more minutes." Whined the teen, as she turned to face the red hair teen, "Wake me up when we're leaving."

He only scoffed at this, "Wake up, (Y/n)."

Tsubaki was now pocking the "dead" (Y/n) as she soundlessly slept. He began to pout at this, "Little sister~! Wake up!"  
Wataru rushed to his sister's side, as he pulled on her arm. "Big sister! Big sister!"

(Y/n) snorted awake and looked at the young boy with a smile, "Morning Wataru. How did you sleep?"

He smiled widely at the young woman, "Great!" He then tugged some more, "Big sister, will we get to play with each other after you come home?" He asked, while giving the puppy face to the girl.

"Aw, don't give me that. I will, when you get back home, K?" She promised.

"Okay!"

"that's the spirit, little brother." As she ruffled his hair, Wataru began to laugh at his sister's attention.  
Many of the brothers' smiled at the two, Wataru was already attached to the girl in little time. Their brother was very social with everyone, but he was even more excited with their sister.

(Y/n) then got up as she strapped her bag around, "I would really love to chat with everyone, but I gotta catch the train. Schools a bit far from here." She turned to her cherry hair friend, "Yusuke, you coming or do you come around 7:30?" She asked as she stood near the stairs to the elevator.

Said teen jumped up, as he chugged his food down, running after the girl, school bag in hand.

"Thank you for the food!" called the two, (Y/n) then stopped, "Oh yeah! I forgot!" She rushed to Masaomi, pecking his cheek, the man was surprised at the action. Many of the brothers' eyes were wide at this, many were even gaping at this. She then did the same to Ukyo, Ukyo had a more shock kind of reaction. Crystal blue eyes wide in shock. She then did the same with all her brothers, all were gaping at the girls action of affection.

Yusuke was at first blushing when she kissed Masaomi's cheeks, then scowled at the repeated action with everyone else. Wataru giggled at the kiss on his cheeks, as he blushed at his sister's love. As she ran up the steps, grabbing her friends hand, "Bye everyone!" While waving them bye. She turned to Yusuke with her energetic smile, "Come on Yusuke!" As she tugged him forward, as they left the room.

Wataru was giggling at all his brothers face reaction when his sister peck the others, while the brothers blushed at the affection they received.

 

The two were in an awkward position of being squished together in the crowded train, Yusuke blushing at the situation of having (Y/n) so close to him. Embarrassed at the closeness, and how she was pushed to his chest, making him red on the face. Though (Y/n) wasn't embarrassed at the situation. "Hey Yusuke?"

Though the boy wouldn't look at her, he hummed in response.

"You're not upset that I gave everyone a kiss on the cheek, are you?" As she smiled widely, not ashamed of pointing that out.  
Yuskue chocked on his own spit when he heard this, and finally looked at the girl with a glare. "What's with all of this all of a sudden!" 

"You're jealous~ You're jealous~ You're jealous~" sang the teen, as she swayed her head side to side to her words.  
Yusuke only growled at his friend, she may be even more dense at the action that had an affect on him.  
As they reached their destination, (Y/n) smirked to herself, "Well I gotta head to class, later bro!" As she sneaked a peck on his cheek, and ran off laughing like a maniac. leaving the red hair teen a blushing mess.

'She's going to be the death of me!'

 

(Y/n)'s POV

 

School was the same,  
First period- History  
Second period- Geometry  
Third period- P.E  
Fourth period- French as a second language  
Fifth period- Lunch  
Six period- Home Ec. 

yep, never a day without any knowledge for the brain, as I finished all my classes. I texted Yusuke if he was going to walk home with me, as long time friends, we've exchanged phone numbers before. Right away my phone vibrated, 'Sorry, have to stay for an extra hour.'

I won't lie on being disappointed of walking home alone, but I'm not going to let my disappointment hold him back on school work.

So I walked home... alone!

"This sucks! I thought we could finally walk home together, instead he has to stay over for extra credit." I whined to myself, while pouting to myself. As I open the door to my new home, I didn't see (P/n). That's a first.

"Hmm? I wonder where's everyone?" I then heard breathing, but I don't see anyone.

'The couch!' True to my word, someone was on the couch. It was a boy near my age, but a year or two younger. He looks really familiar. Where have I seen him?

I must've spaced out, because when I returned to the real world. The teen on the couch was now looking at me, well, more like scowling at me.

"Well morning sunshine!" Was my lame response, 'Yeah, thanks, "Morning sunshine" helps!'

He slowly rose from his nap, and was fully facing me, "Who are you, are you one of my idiot brother's woman." Was his snarky remark, 'So he's one of my brother's.'

I'm either thinking of Kaname he's talking about or Tsubaki, Kaname the most. I only chuckled at his words, "Ah, no. I'm your new sister from another mister."

Now he seemed generally surprised, "Ah, your Miwa's fiancé's daughter." He was moving closer to my face, trying to seem like he was setting me up. "You seem like an idiot."

'Oh hell no.'

"Did you know 'Ring around the rosie' was a meant for Bloody Mary and the children don't know that they're "Dancing" around dead skulls, and the killing for the witch. And when they say "We all fall down" they're supposed to be dead. Or when the solemn witch trials happened men gave an excuse to strip a girl and see them nude. Just to find the "sign or symbol of satan" was just a mole or wart on the body." All he did was stare at me oddly.

'Ha! Gob smacked are we!' As I smirked at his silence, he then frowned at my victory of proving him wrong.

"So you're a nerd." As he now smirked at me, I only frowned at his rudeness.

"It's better then being called an idiot by someone who doesn't even know respect." As I gave him my final smirk, leaving the young male and walking up the steps, heading to my room.

When I entered, the sound of loud alarms was heard, I turned to glare at (P/n). As he now made the click sound of being deactivated, "What took ya so long! You know how hard it is to protect this place from your brother's!? Very!"  
As he flapped to my shoulder, while petting under his beak. "Well, you did a good job of protecting my stuff. Let's set it up."

 

After hours of setting it all up in the second room my new mom gave to me for my equipment, I went down stairs to get a snack.

"(Y/n), you're home early?" I looked up to see Ukyo with plastic bags from the supermarket.

"Hey, welcome home Ukyo." As I smiled widely at him, he only looked at me in surprise. I frowned at that, worry seem to show on my face. As he seemed to wipe it off his face.

"Sorry, it's just, I haven't heard that in awhile..." I walked over to him, placing a hand on his. He jumped in surprise at the touch.  
{1}"I know the feeling..." As my (E/c) eyes darken in sadness, the memory of an old friend I use to see. He'd say that to me when I visited him. Ukyo seemed to be worried now, I blinked away the saddening thoughts and smiled widely that him, then turned to the bags.

"What's with the bag? Are we having a small party?" He then focused on the bags, but would glance at me, trying to catch any of that new emotion I showed. "It's for Subaru's birthday party we're having today."

"What! And no one told me!" Before I could leave I turned to him, "What does he like the most?"

He seemed surprised at the words I spoke, but smiled softly. "He enjoys basketball."

I gave him a thumbs up, getting the memo. "I'll be back before it begins!"

"Can you bring some stuff from the market?" As he stopped me from leaving yet, I nodded at the man. As I ran off to get his gift and groceries.

 

Third Person's POV

 

As (Y/n) carried the bags without any trouble, she had one box wrapped with sports balls and a black ribbon on top. As she walked down the market, looking for one more item on the list.  
"Cake, cake, cake. It's gotta be special."

As she mumbled to herself, another figure that knew her was behind the (H/c)nette. It was the birthday man himself, in his track suit with his backpack on his shoulder. When he spotted his sister's wild style hair, mumbling to herself. He was intrigued at her repeated mumbling about something special and cake.

"He said he like's basketballs. I hope they can shape it as one. Subaru will love it if I brought one for his birthday." As she looked around.

"How do you know that?" He said out loud; he covered his mouth in embarrassment. As he ran behind the building hoping (Y/n) didn't hear his words. He waited for three minutes, as he turned to check, he was met with a curious (Y/n) starring at him, he jumped back in shock.

"What're you doing?" As her (H/c) bangs covered her left eye, as she rose a curious eyebrow at the tall college student.

"I...uh..um..." Was Subaru's stuttering, as he blushed into a fire truck red, not expecting to be caught by the girl.

"Were you  hiding from me?" Was her straight to the point question, as she placed a hand on her hip, frowning at him. Subaru blushed to a darker shade of red now, as he faced the ground and not his frowning sibling.

"Yes...sorry for my rudeness."

"Why are you apologizing for? Unless you're sorry for not helping with grocery?" When he looked up, the (S/c) girl smiled widely at him, making him awe at her.

She held out half of the bags to him, "Since you caught me, as punishment for being an impatient child on their 'birthday.' You're carrying the bags." As she smirked at the adult.

At that's how Subaru became the bag carrier for (Y/n). Finishing their shopping, and ordering the cake at a small bakery that makes designs. Once the order was finished, (Y/n) took charge in carrying his present and cake. While Subaru carried all the bags.

 

When they got home...

 

"What? No fair! I wanted to go grocery shopping with little sister!" Whined Tsubaki, when he saw his little brother walking in hands full of grocery bags. Then their sister walking around him, placing a gift box and cake box on the table.  
The soon to be twenty year old frowned at his childish older brother, "Tsubaki." Called his little sister.

"Yes, little sister~"

"No whining with the birthday boy. No one likes a whiner at the party." As she stuck her tongue out childishly at the white hair twin. Who gaped at her, and those in the room chuckling at the her words.

"You're mean little sister~!" Whined some more the man, as he tried to trap (Y/n) in a hug. Only to hug air, as the girl giggled at his words. "No, you're mean!" As she headed up stairs to her room.

"Where you going, (Y/n)?" Called Tsubaki.

"Heaven!"

"That's mean, little sister!"

"To my room, Tsubaki." As she stopped near the entrance to the hall and saw one of her brother's on the floor. "Um...Louis?"  
As she crouched near the man, shaking him lightly. "Louis, it's bad for you to sleep on the ground. I know this from experience." She could hear his groaning, as he rose from the cold floor.

"(Y/n)?" Asked the tired man.

"What're you doing on the ground?" Asked the teen, as she moved her annoying hair from her view. The hairstylist noticed her annoyance with her hair, "I was aiming to sleep on the couch, but missed."

(Y/n) giggled at her brother's words, "Okay, just don't sleep on the floor next time," As she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. He flinched at his stiff muscles. "See, you'll need to stretch a bit to get that off."

He waved that off and focus on her short wild hair, "May I style your hair?"

She looked confused at the offer, "I don't know, my hair isn't the best of hairs. Don't really put much thought about it."  
She then felt him play with her unruly hair, as he looked at her dry hair. "It just needs some oiling and cutting on the split ends. You say you don't care much about your hair, but it's in good condition then you think."

She smiled widely at him, "Are you a hair expert?"

"No, I'm a hairstylist." As he smiled at his boyish sister.

"You sure you want to accept the challenge?~" She teased, though she won't lie on being excited on doing her hair. "Let's do it down stairs. Everyone will be busy with getting things for Subaru's birthday party."

 

   
And that's how Louis convinced the girl to do her hair for the party. (Picture on top of the hairstyle) He only trimmed the split ends and added some foam to make her wild hair pop more, then added coconut oil to strengthen the hair.

"Little sister has an interesting style on hair." Hummed Louis, as he watched (Y/n) gapped at the mirror she held.

"Is that really me?" As she pocked her cheek  for good measures. Louis only chuckled at her aweing face, as she turned and smiled at the man.

"Thanks big brother." Louis looked at her in surprise, but smiled with a pink blush on his face.

'{2}Doki doki...'

 

"Not at all, (Y/n). Not let's finish this." As he grabbed the hairspray can, but it was empty. "Ah, I must've got the empty ones in a rush. I'll be back for it."

"You don't have to, Louis." As she tried to convince her older brother that him styling her hair was generous enough.  
"But I want to see this through, please let me finish it." As he walked up the stairs, and into the halls on a mission to find a hairspray.

While (Y/n) waited, she looked through her reflection again, gawking at the girl on the mirror. She remembered the time when she was little and her father, Rintarou, would try to make her wear cute little girly dress. (Y/n) looked more like a son then a daughter, with her boyish short hair and t-shirt with the (DC/Marvel) shirt and cargo pants.

'Dad! I don't like girly dresses!'

'Please (Y/n), at least let your hair grow a bit.'

'Fine, that's the only thing I'll change...For now~!'

"Ah, good times." As she played the ends of her made hair.

"Oi! Nerdy sister!" Was the familiar calls of her younger brother that she met today with terrible manners. As she looked up at him with a frown.

"Yes boy-who-can't-say-hey sis!" As the (H/c)nette smirked up at him now.

Fuuto scowled at the older woman, as he looked around searching for someone. "Where is he?"

"Who? The doctor?"(AN- If you know who the heck I'm talking about, you get a sundae point.)  
Fuuto deeply sighed at her words, "I'm not sick you idiot!"

"I'm not even referring to a doctor, shame you don't know who I'm talking about. Only a "nerd" would know who I'm talking about." As she smirked some more at the young idol. Said idol was getting more and more annoyed at the girl's smart mouthing at him, but stopped when he took another look at her.

"You did your hair?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look really pretty." He then looked at her with a look of determination, "Can you forget we're siblings."

Now (Y/n) was curious at what he meant, "What, like friends?"

He shook his head softly, making his light brown hair flick, "No...Something more." She starred at him for awhile, his lips began to twitch, before he could smirk at her silence and call her out. She then snapped her fingers, "Oh I get it! You want me as your wing man or bro!"

Fuuto was beyond frustrated, 'Is she dense or something!?' He stopped in his thoughts when he heard loud laughter, and turned to see his sister laughing like no tomorrow.  
"You actually thought I fall for that trick. You have no idea how many guys do that and say "Ha! You've been punked!"" She then frowned at the teen, "I'm not an idiot what you did there. And besides," she then smirked up at him, making the teen's eyebrow twitch at that challenging smirk. "I prefer someone knowing what they're doing, not a brat."

He glared at her words, 'Oh really.' As he huffed at her words, as he left the building. Once the idol entered the elevator, he thought what his sister said, as he smirked at her challenge. "So you prefer a man. We'll see about that big sister."

 

Hours went by and it was the party.

As the cake was placed on the table, it was a basketball court with the hoops and basket holding the orange balls. And with a quote (Y/n) personal wrote on, "Your game, your turf. Happy Birthday Subaru." To say, the man was touched by her growing through the trouble of getting a cake like this.

"Wow! Big sister, where did you get the cake?" Awed Wataru as he gaped at the mini court.

(Y/n) placed a finger on her lips, leaning in close to her little brother. Making the little boy laugh at this act, "It's a secret, when I get the chance, big sister will take you there and we'll buy big cakes for us."

The salmon hair boy cheered loudly at this, he and his big sister go to a secret place she'll take only him. Many of the brother's smiled at the little interaction of the two, but a few wouldn't say out loud that they wanted in the secret bakery. Though Subaru went to this "secret" bakery, it was a very vintage bakery with ice cream next to the case that holds the cake.  
Iori then noticed (Y/n)'s hair, it was more wild and wasn't being held back by her goggles. "Did you do your hair?"

The young woman flipped her hair in a dramatic fashion, "Yeah, Louis wanted to fix this beastly hair and made me a L'oreal modal." She then posed, acting as if she's facing the sunset. "L'oreal Paris, because your worth it~"

Kaname chuckled at his sister's antics, Tsubaki was laughing so hard he had to hug onto Azusa for support. As the handsome blonde calmed his chuckles he looked to his sister, "You're very funny little sister."

"I gotta bring laughter to this world some how." Smiled the (H/c)nette, as she smiled at the man. Kaname lightly smiled at the (E/c) eyes girl as she turned to talk with Iori. As she made another joke to the older boy, as the two laughed.

'There's a sickness going around that you don't know little sister...And I think it's something that can't be cured for the heart...'

 

'Doki, Doki'

 

"Alright Subaru! Make a wish!" As the lights were turned off, everyone waiting for the man to blow out the candles. (Y/n) pulled out her cellphone to take pictures. As he blew them out, the young tomboy clapped her hands the moment the lights went out and screamed near someone. She knew somebody jumped in surprise at her screaming. When the lights turn back on, many of them turn to (Y/n) surprise or worry. While the girl smiled widely at the one she scared, Yusuke wrapped his arms around her in fright at her screaming.

"You can't get over the Conjuring, can't you?" Laughed the teen.

"It's your damn fault for making me watch that in night!" Blushed the red head, as he glared at her lightly. Then removed himself quickly, when he noticed him hugging her. Blushing to a deeper shade of red.

 

'Doki, Doki'

 

"Is big sister okay?" Worried Wataru, as he hugged her around the waist. (Y/n) only petted his hair, "No, I scared our brother because he watched a very scary movie weeks ago with me before I came here."

"That was you! I was wondering what happen his little hang out." Shouted Tsubaki, as he smirked at Yusuke. Yusuke only frowned at his older brother.

"You wouldn't believe his reaction when I told him "Let's go to the house!" This is exactly what he did in my house." As she waved them over. She jumped over the couch and ran up the stairs, and in the halls. As she came back laughing, holding her stomach, "It was hilariously adorable!"

As (Y/n) told stories of the time Yusuke came over and watched movies with her or play video games. On the movie part they watch the Avengers(If you don't like the Avengers because you're a DC fan, I respect you. I'm on both sides.), and the Yusuke would cheer on their favorite hero's. And the video game part, they would play Super Smash Bros brawl, and how she and Yusuke were shoulder to shoulder on their brawl. The intensity they had on those battles, no wonder the brother's thought Yusuke was with a guy and not a girl.

When it was opening the gifts time, Subaru opened the first one that was wrapped in a sports wrapping papers and black ribbon, (Y/n)'s gift. As he ripped it open, he was shock that it was a black and white basketball, there was a quote written on the ball with her signature on it. "This is your treasure, carry this to your field of battle with pride. Because we're there every step of the way."

Subaru lightly touched the words written on the ball, and turned to the young woman. As she smiled cheekily at the man, "It may not be much, but carry that in your games. So I know that we're there for you. Oh, and have everyone write their name on it, so you know who's there for you."

He nodded slowly, as his pale face had a light pink blush.

 

'Doki, Doki'

And that's how the night went with their sister.

 

(Y/n)'s POV

 

"I'm beat!" I yawned to myself, as I lay on her bed. The covers were (Super hero/Video Game/Tv Show/Movie) with pillow cases to match. And my walls were painted in the color of (F/c) walls, much to my delight. (P/n) flapped on the nightstand, "Hey, doll face, did you get the pics of the party?"

"Yeah I got them- Where's my freakin phone!?" Cried the teen, I rushed out the door, on the search for my cell phone. If someone got a hold of it, the secret would be out!

Before I could enter the living room, the sound of talking could be heard...

"So what do you think of our new sister, Subaru?" Was the voice of Tsubaki, as the sound of glass was being moved around. I knew they were drinking, I wonder if it's a good thing to ask questions to someone who might be drunk?

"Um..I-I don't know..?" Was Subaru's uncertain voice.

"Come on Subaru! Don't tell me you don't have any thoughts of her." Tsubaki tried to get the twenty year old to talk.  
"Shut it! You want to know what I think of her!" Shouted the man, I was curios at what he thinks of me. 

"she's weird!"

I could feel my breath caught in my lungs, "What normal girl accepts being with house full of men and not be nervous about it! Or when she carries six bags full of heavy items with a gift box under her arm, and not get exhausted about it! She acts more like a guy then a girl! She didn't even mind me in the bathroom and asked if I was done!"

It was quite, very quite.

"I think you need to cool of Subaru." Was the voice of Kaname, then the sound of foot steps were heard as they came up the steps. Then suddenly stopped near by me, when I turned to the person, it was Subaru himself.

 

Third Persons POV

 

The grey haired man stopped in shock when he saw his sister in the entrance of the hall. When she looked up to him, he flinched at the angry glare.

"(Y/n)-"

"No! You stop right there!" She shouted, the four downstairs watched the heated interaction of the two in horror or worry for the girl to hear the topic about her.

"You're complaining about me because I'm not feminine! So what! I'm me, and I don't need some guy who suddenly comes in to my life and criticize me!" Roared the (H/c), as she took a step towards the man, who took a step back.  
"You know what. Don't come near me, I don't need someone who hates who I am." She stomped away from the man, as she walked down the hall angrily, she felt something stinging her eyes.

 

'I don't need to cry over words...'

 

She then felt someone grabbing her arm, she felt herself pulling back about to punch the person. Until they pulled her to their embrace, she was shocked at the action. As they hugged her to them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." It was the calming voice of the one who even dared to criticize her. She then gasped when he started to trip over, she held him up, at the moment when she turned. His face slouched foreword and accidently placed his lips near hers. Her eyes were wide at the action and accidently dropped the drunk body.

"(Y/n)!" Called one of the twins, as Azusa and Tsubaki came in running. When they say Subaru on the floor and the girl looking up ahead and not at them. "What happened?"

She then shook her head, and looked at the twins seriously, "He tripped and fell." She went on her knee and grabbed his arm, throwing it over her shoulder. Easily picking the man as if he were light weight. Much to the twins shock at her strength, 'He wasn't kidding about her carrying heavy objects like nothing.'

"You don't have to help him." Said Tsubaki, (Y/n) only smiled at the two. "It's fine. Beside, he's not really heavy. He's pretty light." Laughed the girl, Azusa and Tsubaki looked at the other in worry.

"(Y/n), what he said. It was our fault, we pushed him to the brink. If anyone, it's us you should be mad at." Said Tsubaki, as the look of guilt was on his face.

The teen smiled cheekily at the man, "It's fine, I should've known that guys like to punch each others buttons. Besides, a lot of my guy friends do the same!"

Now it was her twins brother's turn to look outraged, "GUY FRIENDS! Who are these men!?"

She only smiled at the angry Tsubaki, and helped the knocked out Subaru. "Not telling~" As she helped her brother to his room, she smiled lightly at the sleeping Subaru.

 

'They may be odd, but they're who they are.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {1}- There will be a special chapter about this mysterious friend, soon.
> 
> {2}- When you see this, it means their hearts skipped a beat or the heart thumps, for those who don't understand.


	4. Conflict 3: Normal-ish Day

Third Person POV

The next day, (Y/n) and (P/n) went to the movie store to rent a horror-flick, she and her macaw wanted to have their traditional who can last long watching the movie while giving the other jump scares. The challenges were tense, she even forced Yusuke to join in them, that's how he was so scared with the Conjuring so much, the jump scares including (Y/n) joining in them.  
"How about the original Paranormal Activity?"

"Nah. To suspenseful."

"Okay, how about the Exorcist?"

"Nah. We'll have to see a therapist after that."

"Sissy."

"Shut it, you brat!"

"We'll take these two and one more...Let's see, hmm, which one?" While she looked through the horror movies, she glanced at the person next to her. 'It's not even sunny in here.' As the boy next to her wore sun glasses with their hood up, 'Is he from the ghetto?' When she turned to face the person, she held a loud snicker, but failed to let out a loud obnoxious snort.  
Making the person next to her jump at the sound, when the person looked at her. They began to glare at her, "You!" Hissed her younger brother, Fuuto.

"Oh! (P/n), we got Ice Cub on the run!" Teased the teen, as she smirked at the younger male. "What are you doing here, young lost little lamb."

Fuuto only glared at the young woman harshly, "For your information-"

"Gasp! He knows what information means."

"Shut it! And I'm not lost! I'm just renting these." (Y/n) looked down at the stacks in his arms, as she whistled at the large sum of movies. "That's some movie night you got there, Fuuto."

"Shh!" Hushed the male, as he tried to cover her mouth from the on looking group next to them.

"Fuuto?"

"Is it Asaruka Fuuto?!"

Now (Y/n) knew why, "No you bimbos! It's my cousin Yato! Quit eavesdropping on peoples conversations!" The girls flinched at her words, and mumble an apology while walking away. (Y/n) smiled up at the stunned male, "Hey, what are siblings for? Hurry up and rent those, I want to rent mines as well. And I deserve my little brother's full amount attention on the movie we'll be watching." As she gave him a closed eye smile, Fuuto smirked at her sister's words.  
But he didn't see the evil glint in her eyes, nor (P/n)'s eyes.

'He's in for a ride.'

 

When they both arrived home, (Y/n) and Fuuto were watching one of his black and white movies, though Fuuto didn't want (P/n) in the room. (P/n) gave a very questionable, and why is was very suspicious. They were watching a female actor sleeping. (Y/n) wanted to sleep to at the part, she wanted to watch some excitement.

"Amazing." Was Fuuto sudden words, making (Y/n) jump up, "Did someone murder someone? What? What?" Looking around, looking disoriented and tired.

Fuuto sighed at her words, "No. This is not some detective movie you hoped for. But did you see the effort she made."  
"When she slept? Yeah." As she scratched her hair, still watching the movie.  
Fuuto glanced at the girl next to him, scowling at her words, "Not just sleeping. Do you know the effort to make it seem realistic. Such talent!" (Y/n) sighed at his words, "Calm down Kim Kardashian." Fuuto gave a 'No, you did not call me that name!'

"I know how difficult it is to make such an action. I did take theatre club when I was in junior high." As the (H/c)nette stuck out her tongue at the younger teen. Suddenly Fuuto scooted over to the female, (Y/n) looked at Fuuto oddly. The most normal reaction for anyone on the face of the planet...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 

Was to push him to the side, "This is a drama flick, I don't have tissues on me."  
Smiling to herself when she caught Fuuto looking at her in shock, knowing that his bold didn't work on her. "Hey. I got an idea." As she gave an evil smile that made even Fuuto nervous.

Yusuke walked down the hall, heading for (Y/n)'s room. He jumped when he heard a loud bang and screaming, making him nervous to know what the girl was doing. But had to, because he papers to ask about for their school.  
 He shakenly stood before the door, and hesitantly opened it. And saw someone being pull from their bed in the screen. When he turned to the two figures on the bed, Fuuto shakenly held onto (Y/n) as the girl watched the movie intently. When she heard the door open, she turned to the person and smiled to see her friend. "Hey Yusuke, want to join the group?"  
While Fuuto mouthed "Help me!" At Yusuke, his brown eyes begging him to save him from watching such a movie.

"You know what, I'm good. I have papers to work on for our school-"

"Oh no we're all watching this together! Like a family night!"

'More like Family Horror!' As the two anime cried at them being their sister's clutches of watching a horror movie.

 

After the Conjuring movie ended and the guys were to shaken to leave the room, so, she played (Batman vs Superman/ Avengers Age of Ultron) for the guys to enjoy. While Fuuto watched the movie and critiqued certain parts of the movie or awed the characters accents, Yusuke glanced at the person next to him. (Y/n) smiled at movie, as he blushed lightly at her smile, but remembered something. As he lightly shook her shoulder, "Hey, (Y/n), what did you put on your sheet?"  
The (H/c)nette turned to the red haired boy confused, "What sheet?"

Yusuke sighed at her words, 'Of course she would forget.' But continued, "For career counseling."

She then made her lips form an 'O' as if realizing his question, but shrugged. "Blank."

Yusuke only sputtered at her words, "You didn't write anything!?" She only shook her head, "Haven't found anything I like, but do you know what I want to do?" Yusuke only shook his head, the teen beaconed him closer from using her fingers to gesture him closer.

When he did, with a blush on his cheeks, she leaned in close to his ears and said, "Adventure."

As she returned watching the movie, Yusuke continued to stare at the girl with a huge blush all over his face. As it continued to spread to his nose and ears, 'Did...Does she even remember what she said back then when we were kids!?'

"Yusuke!"  Called a younger version of (Y/n), as she rushed to a younger version of Yusuke. The boy sat on the grassy hill with a pout on his lips, many of the kids didn't want to hang out with him today and it dropped his mood. "Yeah, what?"  
The girl smirked at the boy and hugged him from behind and started to laugh, Yusuke only blushed at the girls sudden hug, "hey! What's the big deal?"

"Let's go on an adventure! Together! You and me!" Yusuke stopped and looked at the smiling girl, though with her short hair, her cute smile brighten when he looked her in the eye. "Re-really?"

"Yeah! We'll be like a family! Like those adults say when we're together, we'll be...Ah what was it? Ah! A couple!"  
Yusuke only chocked on his spit at her words, living with older brothers, he knew what that word meant very well. "Don't say stuff like that!" The girl only laughed and continued to hug him closely to her form. "But you'll go on an adventure with me? Right Yusuke?"  
As his little pudgy cheeks glowed bright red, he couldn't help to also smile at the girls words and nodded, "Yeah, I'll come to."  
As (Y/n) smiled widely at his words.

Yusuke sighed at the memory, they were so young and yet, he still couldn't help to love this spunky girl. Glancing at the girl, as she smiled while ruffling the angered Fuuto, yelling at one of the characters acting skill or straight up talked to the movie what to do and not to do. As the red hair teen smiled, but frowned at seeing the light blush at the young boy glaring at the now giggling girl.

 

It was now day when parents or guardians came to Career counseling, (Y/n) and Yusuke sat in their chairs with their teacher and waited for their older brother to arrive.

"I'm so- bored! When is Masoami coming? He's never late." Whined (Y/n), as she leaned on her friend's shoulder in exhaustion of the day. Though the girl does this many, many, and many times, he still couldn't help to blush at the close contact.  
"I'm here." (Y/n) sat up at the voice and thought it was finally her older brother, to only see her third older brother, Kaname. The man wore a black suit instead of his usual monk garb.

"My god, Masoami, you straight up cloned yourself to be big brother Kaname...No wait, you are Kaname. You can join us to wait for Masoami." Kaname only chuckled at the girls words, "Little sister's pretty funny today."

(Y/n) only returned it by making drumming movements by air and making a "Badum tsh!" sound affect. While smiling at the chuckling brother, their teacher sighed at the girls action and turned to the man, "You must be one of the older siblings, I'm Ms. Kishida, their homeroom teacher."

"Pleasure meeting their beautiful teacher."

"PG brother, PG." Yusuke couldn't help to smile at that, Kaname looked surprised at the girls words but smiled. "N-now mister Asahina, let's continue the session."

"Right, right." Pulling (Y/n)'s sheet of paper, Kaname was surprised to see it black, "Little sister, your paper is black, do you even plan on going to college?"

"Well, it's not specific, but I want to go on abroad." As she smiled to the blonde brightly, Ms. Kishida nodded at her words, "Then you'll need to find a college with these type of programs, you may have to look through universities or even other colleges with these programs."

As the girl thought for awhile then turned to Kaname, "Hey big bro, Subaru goes to Meiji, right?"

"That's correct, why, do you plan on going to the same college as him? You'll get me jealous, little sister." The girl only waved it off and smirked, "Nah, it's because I want to be close with my bro's, bro's before ho-"

"Don't you finish that comment young lady!" (Y/n) only looked at the woman for awhile, till she picked up her school jacket up and showed her T-shirt that read "Bro's before Hoe's." Making the older woman sigh loudly and making Kaname laugh loudly. Yusuke only covered half of his face, thinking the worse and wished to get his thoughts out of the gutter.

"Yusuke." Catching the teens attention to his older brother, "What preferred college do you plan to go?" While the blonde gave the red haired a long stair, (Y/n) also turned to him, bring her jacket back down. "Yeah Yusuke, what college do you plan?"

The teen only glanced at her blank paper sheet and remembered her words from childhood, " Let's go on an adventure Yusuke!"  
"I want to go there too..." Everyone couldn't hear his soft spoken words and had to lean in a bit more, "What's up Yusuke? Can you repeat that again?" Until the teen turned to her and shouted, "I'll go to Meiji too!" Making the girl fall off her chair and surprising the brother's.

"(Y/n)!" To only see a smiling girl on the floor, as she slowly got up from the ground and back on the chair. She turned to Yusuke with a large smile and grasped his hands, "Yusuke! You know what this means? We'll keep that promise, we'll go on that adventure soon!" As she continued to smile at the blushing teen, Kaname continued to watch the two with a calculating smile, but it held something more. Though in those golden eyes held a tint of jealousy of the two. 'You're very interesting little sister. You can make any heart wavier and feel such emotion that no man would think they'd feel.'

'Doki doki...'

 

(Y/n) yawned loudly in the middle of the night, as she stretched her muscle from doing something in her extra room. Exhaustion clear on her face, as she wore a large T-shirt that she wore today and black gym shorts, "Well~! Who's this little cutie!" The (H/c)nette jumped at the sound of the voice when she entered the kitchen, seeing a woman in the kitchen made the girl panic. As she slowly held a phone up and pointed at it, "You have five seconds to get out of my house or I'm calling the cops for home breakage."

The woman seemed to sweatdrop at her words, "And also feisty..." As she shook off her words, and continued to smile at the scowling girl, "Deary, I believe I should tell you who I am before you get your brother arrested."

"What are you talking about my brother's not...Oh!" Getting what she, now figuring out is a he, feeling the blush spreading. {1}"I'm so sorry. It's just...Not the first time someone broke in before." This surprised the man, "Oh my..."

"Yep, surprisingly, this all happened in the kitchen, like guys say, women belong in the kitchen and many wonder why they live long, because that's where knifes are. Yeah, Home Alone ratted PG-13." The man chuckled at her words and her joking tone of her terrifying story, "You're very interesting little sister, you should tell me more about this."

The girl only chuckled, "Oh, you have no idea how many stories I have."

"Enough about home breakage, I, my little sweet, have brought you a gift from someone who really wants to meet you soon." Passing her the boxes, the teen looked at them in wonder then to the man with her cheeky smile. "Thanks big brother, I know this was short but-" As she covered her yawn and turned back to the man. "It's really late and I really wish to tell you more of my awesome stories."

"No that fine, by the way, I'm Hikaru the fourth son." (Y/n) smiled widely, "Nice to meet my fabulous brother~" Hikaru only chuckled at her suave words, "Hope to see yo again, bye-bye~" As he went to search for one of the brother's.  
(Y/n) ran back to her room to see what was inside the gift box, once inside the room, she ripped the box open in excitement from any news of her new mother.

But stopped at seeing what was inside, "OH HELL NO!!"

 

To be Continued~

 

{1}- I plan to extend this story about the brake in, this one will be another past to the reader.


	5. Conflict 4: The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say this, there's some crossovers with this story and someone may know these animes. And if you don't know them, ask me.

 

Third Person's POV

As the brother's minded their own business, doing whatever they did in their home and free time. That was shattered from a cry of "NOOOO!!

Ukyo looked to the eldest in worry, "Was that (Y/n)?"

Masaomi only shrugged, but also wondered was that their little sister? Another cry was heard again as it continued, "No! No, no, no, no, nonononononononono!"

As the two looked the other, they were about to go check on the girl when she herself came running down the stairs. Running around the two and to the fridge, pulling out a tub of ice cream, the eldest stared at teen in worry.

"What's the matter (Y/n)?" Asked Masaomi, worried for the girls health from her yelling. The girl only made hand movements with her face scruntched up with her mouth shaped like the sickle moon, as if she really was sad but can't explain. Giving up miming her sadness, she pulled out a spoon and began to eat the ice cream. Face planting the table in her "depression," the two looked at the girl oddly, as they looked at the other in question.

"(Y/n), can you please tell us why're you acting this way?" Asked Ukyo, as he walked in front of the table.  
"I have to wear a dress for the wedding..." Mumbled the girl, as she scooped her (F/Ice cream), Ukyo seemed surprised at her words. "Why's that a problem?"

"This is the FIRST dress I've ever worn." Now the two were really surprised, the girl never wore a dress? "Dad really wanted me to wear dress, but I would hide them, "lose them," smear them in mud, or played with scissors. That's how bad I hate dresses."

"Now that mom bought me a dress, also wrought that "Haha, now you really have to wear a dress. No tux, no pants. -Love dad by the way."" Chuckling at the letter, but glumly ate her ice cream. "You could say, it was dad's lucky day."

"You must really hate dresses if this makes you depressed." Chuckled Masaomi, as he petted the girls ruffled hair. Laughing at his words, she smiled to her soon to be step-brothers, "You have no idea."

"Don't fret, I bet you'll look cute." Added Ukyo, as he moved his lenses up from the bridge of his nose. (Y/n) only pouted, "Doubted~" As she gave her cheeky smirk.

"I can't wait for the speeches in the wedding, I got the best ones for dad. I bet mom will LOVE to hear them." Already chuckling at the thought of her speech for the couple, knowing that she'll embarrass the heck out of her dad.   
Smiling at the girl, the two adults couldn't help to join her laughter.

 

~Three days later~

(Y/n)'s POV

 

While getting ready for the wedding, Louis offered too do my whole make-up and hair do. Knowing my preference of style he went for a lighter tone for the cosmetics. Yeah, the moment he brought a magazine about make-up, I looked like I straight saw murder. 

Both Louis and (P/n) full blown laughed at my reaction, never had Louis seen me make such face. I could tell, he had to hold his stomach from how hard he laughed.  
"You don't mind if I cut your hair shorter? If you don't want to, that's fine." As he played around My uneven hair and knowing dad will be seeing me since a month. I think this calls for new hair do! Besides, he's making me dress in a dress, in getting back him with short hair again!

"Sure! But, can I show you how short...?" As he nodded, I showed him a picture of a punk model with almost boy short hair. He then cocked his to the side in surprise, "That short? Are you sure?"

Smiling mischievously, I only nodded in "yes."

Minutes went by as he added lip gloss over my light pink lip, giving it this shine to it. "This feels weird and tastes weird. How do girls eat with lip stick on? You can taste that paste. Blah!" As she tried to hold back spitting the taste of the lipstick on her tongue and teeth.

"Now, now, you look cute. All that's left is the dress."

"I'm going to he'll..." As I animatedly cried, the macaw only flapped its wings in what seemed to be laughter.   
That jerk.

"It's not that bad, (Y/n). I think your father thought to be more light on you if you think about it." As my older soon-to-be brother tried to ease my pain and suffering of wearing the dress. He did have a point, it wasn't your typical formal wear dress, I give him that.

It was a yellow lolita dress with a long sleeve cardigan with lacy black ribbons. With a light brown corset with ruffles under, though the sweetheart neckline was worrisome for my breasts. I'm only glad my new mom bought me thigh high boots, probably dad telling her that high heels are no, no.

"I better let you dress, we'll call you when it's time to leave." As Louis left me with his kind smiles. I took a deep breath before getting started with the dress. Removing my t-shirt and sports, I began putting on the dress, as I tyed the ribbon on the corset on my abdomen. Pulling up the boots before I begin with the choker and hat that goes along with the dress, I think mom had a hunch I might cut my hair short for the hat part.

Walking around a bit to get used the new boots, I put on the cardigan, hat, and choker. Facing the mirror, I gasped at the woman before me. "Who are you and where's my reflection."

Though I it was a joke, I couldn't help to think back at the times how dad wanted to see me in a dress and how much of a brat I was that I would throw tantrums. In the end, I'm wearing shirts, pants, and none dress or skirt related. Happy memories of little me in boyish clothing being held by a very handsome man with dark brownish hair with a short stub of chin hair, wearing a tux. Now you would know that the child was supposed to be dressed as formal as the man, but it took a casual and formal wear. But they didn't care, the smiles on their faces was evident.

Sighing in air, I turned to (P/n), "How do I look?" The macaw seemed to be thinking over his words of choice. "Cute..." Surprised at his words, I was about to thank him when. "...and ready to be taken as the next bride."  
Deadpanning at his words, "That's not likely to happen." Taking another breath, I held my arm out for him to land, as (P/n) landed on my arm, we begin to head down. Almost all of the brother's went on ahead to the church, those who 're still here are waiting on the younger ones (except Fuuto, he's already heading to the church.) 

Third Person's POV

 

Those who stayed with the young ones were Masaomi, Ukyo, Louis, and Subaru, the rest were heading to the wedding or picking up a certain Idol (Kaname went to get the idol himself). As Masaomi helped Wataru put on his coat on, Ukyo counting and re-counting if everyone was down in the entrance, and Louis and Subaru waiting for everyone to arrive down.  
"Everyone seems to be here, except (Y/n)..." The rest of the brother's left to the church, while the third eldest went for their prideful little brother.

The doors were sent open when the last member rushed out the door panting, "I'm present and ready for battle, cap!" As she steadied herself, with her pet on her elbow. Ukyo was taken aback at her new look, for those past weeks, their new sister never, and we mean NEVER wore anything in the dress or skirt category. Seeing her in a dress was new, they knew their sister as the confident and bold type. Seeing her in a dress made her seem different, she really seemed more innocent looking, with her new short hair cut made her eyes pop. With the make-up to boost that as well, she had this innocent look, but the make-up told she was sharp and strong. With her smoky eyes and sharp eyeliner.

As she walked to the boys and men to the doors, "Let's go, the party doesn't start till in a couple of hours." Her stride were even confident in her new look, for someone who disliked these clothing was taking it with stride. 

"yo...? kyo...Ukyo!" Said man snapped from his stupor from the calling of (Y/n)'s voice, she held the excited Wataru's hand, as he bounced in place. "We have to leave, Masaomi says he'll drive and needs the keys to the car."

"Ah, forgive me, I was going over things in my head, if I left anything on in the house." The teen nodded in understanding and took the keys from his hand. Brushing their skin on each other, not feeling the affects it had.

'Doki, doki.~'

 

"Big sister, you look so pretty! Like a princess~!" The girl smiled at her little brother gleefully, "Not a princess Wataru, a queen." But the boy pouted, "But I want big sister to be a princess, so I can be her prince."

The two only ignored the sound of someone coughing on their spit or spluttering, (Y/n) only smiled and gave the boy an eskimo kiss. The salmon haired boy giggled at the gesture from his sister, "Then my little prince, I'll still be your queen. Okay?"

"Okay~!" As the two laughed, not noticing the brothers glancing at the two from the front. Wataru then hopped when he saw the church, "We're here, we're here!"

"Wataru, sit down. We haven't stopped." Pouting at the scolding he received from his second eldest brother. "But, big sis is waving at the people at the back." When Ukyo looked behind, true to his words, (Y/n) waved at the people behind them. Wataru and (Y/n) laughing when the people returned it, "(Y/n)! We haven't stopped, get back in your seat!"

Grumbling at the sudden scolding, the two pouted like children. Ukyo only massaged his forehead as he sighed at the two, "You're both acting like Tsubaki."

 

"Hallelujah! We found parking!" As (Y/N) Jumped out of the back door, helping Wataru down from his seat. (AN- Or because he wants his big sister~ Daw~! Wataru, you're such a marshmallow!) "Let's hurry, can't believe the place is packed!"

Subaru silently agreed, as they went to the churchs entrance they saw the rest of the brothers waiting. "Whoa! Never thought I see the day you wearing a suit." As the girl gave Yusuke a once over, the red hair teen blushed at her checking him out. "We-well, I never thought I see you live to tell us you're waring a dress."

"Yusuke! Don't be rude." Scolded Kaname, as he smiled charmingly towards his new step-sister, "And you look beaitful today."  
"Eh, he ain't lying. After the wedding, let's call them up for funeral." As she held her arms up, "Girl died from wearing a dress. It must be an omen..."

Kaname didn't know what to say after that, Yusuke only comment under his breath "Idiot..." While Tsubaki laughed loudly at this, Azusa giving his twin a gibb slap. (Y/n) only shrugged at Kaname's lack of response, "It can happen, stuff happens."

"Yes..Well," As he coughed into his fist, Azusa took the conversation, "(Y/n), we want you to meet someone. He's the last brother you haven't met. He'll be here in any moment." Nodding at his words, (Y/n) turned to the second eldest of brothers. "Ukyo, I'm going to see mom and dad, 'kay?"

Smiling at the girl, "Alright, but be back by the time the wedding begins." Smiling cheekily to the blonde, "You got it!" As she rushed to look for the two, she was about to go around the corner when Kaname called out, "The other side, (Y/n)!"

"Just checking for party crashers!" Not admitting that she went the wrong side, she rushed to the opposite side of the building, ignoring the laughing brothers at their bashful sister. Once the girl found the room, she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, 'This is it. I'm going to meet my new mom and see dad again...'

Bringing back her courage, she opened the door to see two beautifully handsome couple conversing to the other. A woman with short light blonde hair, it was held in a tiara vail, the tiara held roundish-oval green opal gems. Almost matching her blue eyes, if you looked into a different angle, her eyes shine just as the gems on her head. She wore a white wedding gown, with flowers on her neck line with the sash on her left shoulder. The man next to her with black hair, with his kind brown eyes looking at the woman with utter love. He still had clean stub of hair on his chin, his sash, that was meant to be his tie, was the same shade of green as the woman's gems with a lighter tone. And a bit of a dark shade white, so his dress shirt under wouldn't match the other. His chest pocket held a white rose with its green leaves to fit their theme.The man then noticed (Y/n) standing there with a smile towards the two, the man returned the smile when he saw his daughter. As she rushed to the man with open arms and hugged the man strongly, as unshed tears appeared on the rims of her (E/c) eyes, "Dad..."

"Sh...It's alright (Y/n), I'm right here." As he wiped away her tears, the young woman only smiled at his act of affection. As she wiped away the tears before it could smudge her waterproof eyeliner, turning to the woman, smiling widely. "I finally get to meet my new mom," The memory of her note that the woman left her warmed her heart, she could still remember every word it said.

 

     These are gifts from me my dear, I know that you don't highly like them and I would buy you something you would like. But your papa really wanted to see you in a dress, I think it's because you'll be the first girl I've ever had. I must be mumbling on right now, silly me, but please dear. Make this woman this one favor, I promise I wont pamper you into going on fashion spree. It was funny how your father described you, I won't say it, because he believes you'll say it in the reception. But just know dear, though we may distance away, just tell me what you need and I'll do what ever in my power to help you.  
Love,  
       Miwa Asahina (Mom)

 

As the two woman hugged the other, once releasing Miwa looked at her new daughter closely, "Oh, daughters are such a joy. I'm so happy to finally meet you, (Y/n)."

"It's great to meet you too mom. Marrying this guy here plus daughter, can't promise that I'm "Girly enough" as dad puts it." She felt a larger hand ruffle her hair, "Hey, that was long time ago." Chuckled the man, "I can't believe you cut your hair so short. And I was so excited to see my little girl in a dress." Pouted the man, expressing his depression of not seeing his daughter with long hair and a dress.

"Eh, maybe next time dad." Laughing softly, she then hugged the two together, "Congratulations you two, welcome to our weird family, mama." As the woman shed little tears of being called a mother by her new daughter.

After leaving the couple to themselves, she headed to the doors of the chapel and not seeing her brothers there. "What the heck! Where did they go off too?"

As she searched around the area and not seeing any of the boys around, thinking she may have went inside the church, she went and opened the smaller doors. To her high disappointment, she didn't see any of the brothers and as she walked further down the row.  "This sucks, they're not here either..."

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here." She pivot around to face the voice, the man had orange died hair with rare shade of purple like her twin brothers with a beauty mark under his bottom lip. He wore a black tux with a green tie. She thought she might have saw the look of surprise on his face, but it was gone before she could think more of it. "This is a private wedding, friends and family only."

'Is this guy stupid? There was security at the front of the entrance!' As the look of deadpan was on her face, shaking it off, she smiled at the man kindly, not wanting to start something in the chapel. "You must be mistaken, I'm the grooms daughter. Can I also point out that there's guards at the front entrance of the parking lot and they REALLY take their job serious."  
Not seeing the look of surprise on the mans face, as he looked at the young woman before him closely, "Oh, sorry, I though you were-"

"Nah, that's fine bro. Mistakes were meant to be made." As she smiled at the man cheekily, "What's your name by the way?"

"Nat-"

"Natsume!"

The two turned to see Tsubaki and the rest of the brothers behind him, "We've been looking for you, we wanted you to meet-"  
"You idiots!" As (Y/n) attacked/tackled Tsubaki in a headlock, "I've been looking for the rest of you and I thought you went in without me!" As Tsubaki tried to get her arm off his neck and Azusa trying to calm his frustrated sister. "Hey, calm down (Y/n), we just couldn't find Natsume. So we all went to search for him."

Releasing her older brother, she pouted at the rational brother, "I was worried and upset that you guys left without me." Azusa only sweatdropped at the change of attitude, "You're really acting like Tsubaki."

Remembering her brother's words about the man behind her, turning to the starring man, "So, your name is Natsume." Smiling widely, as she held her gloved hand towards the man, "I'm (Y/n), your new family member."

Unsure what to do at first, the man returned the hand shake and smile, "Hey! No fair that Natsume gets Natsume's attention~" A tick mark appeared again on the teen, as she returned to head-locking her older brother. "I'm giving my undying attention big brother."

As the brother behind them laughed at the two, with Azusa trying to calm the teen and scolding Tsubaki's teasing at the girl.

 

"I pronounce you as Husband and Wife."

"You may kiss the bride."

After the wedding, the siblings talked among the other, Tsubaki picking on his younger siblings then after being shoved playfully by his sister. The girl not noticing the a little girl, though short, she was older then she seemed and was the same age as Yusuke and (Y/n). She walked towards the siblings with a purpose and that was talking an old friend. 

"Oi! (Y/n)!" As the said girl turned to the voice, shock was written on her face, until it morphed into a smile, "Miki!"

Miki was a girl with long black hair that reached past her waist, she wore a tux-dress with long sleeves with thigh high socks. Her lavender-purple eyes gave this cheeky look, with her cheeky smile towards the taller teen, "I haven't seen you since you transferred. How you been?"

"I've been good, you haven't gone into any trouble?" Teasing the shorter ex-gang member, since the girl was still a yankee.  
   
"Nah, besides, I have a job and I can't afford to lose it. You know, since dad really needs help and yes, before you ask, I'm continuing high school." Smiling at the shorter girl, as she held her arms open for the other to hug her. Sighing at the taller girl, she walked to the girl and returned the hug, "I swear, it's like you want embarrass me, because of the height difference." As her face was covered in red blush, not showing the girl her embarrassment.

"Hey, don't forget me (Y/n)." (Y/n) Turned to the older man in her late teens, the girl smiled widely at the spiky haired man, "Daichi!" Daichi was a man in his nineteens with black spiky hair and black eyes, he had three piercings on each ear, he wore a white dress shirt with three buttons open. With black jeans with brown sleek dress shoes. Wrapped around his neck was a chain with a lock and key together.  
   
"Who else." Smirked the man, as he walked to the two girls, "I haven't seen you, what? years."

"Eh, give or take. How've you been?" The man only lit one cigar, taking a puff of the thing, returning to the conversation, "Could be worse."

"Yuck! You're in a wedding reception, you idiot! Throw that away." Glared the short girl, the man only angered her by taking another puff, "Sorry shorty, till I finish this pack."

A flash of light went off, making the three turn to the one who caused it. It was a boy a year younger than (Y/n) and Miki, with light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He held a the camera, that flashed at them before, under his nose. He wore a long sleeve blue dress shirt with a green knitted shirt, with a small smile showing at there way.

"Hi (Y/n)."

"Ken!"  
   
"It's almost like a reunion, but it's missing a lot of people..." Humming in agreement with the teen, she turned to the two, "Is here too?"

"Ask me if I'm here." Truning to the sluggish voice, as a man with dark raven hair that's the length of his chin,  walked towards them with a cigar on his lips. He wore his white dress shirt sleeves up and black vest with a tie. A golden ring on his middle finger and a golden bracelot around his wrist.  
   
Smiling at the man widely, "I'm so glad you guys came!" The man only looked at her oddly, "You called a lot of people you know."

Proving his point, (Y/n) was tackled by an excited blonde who chanted her name, "(Y/n)! (Y/n)! (Y/n)! (Y/n)!"

"Nagisa!" As the girl was being held up by another of her old friend, the teen was a blonde with golden energetic orbs that looked up at her happily. As he wore a white dress shirt with black dress pants with black sleek shoes. Turning to the boys behind him, she smiled widely at who they were, "No way!"

"Makoto!" A young man with brown hair and light green eyes starred at them with a kind smile, he wore a grey dress shirt with dark-grey pants and shoes.

"Rin!" A red hair and eyes male who looked at the girl with a cocky smirk, he wore a black dress shirt and pants as well the shoes.

"Haruka!" The male only nodded her way, but she could see his lips twitch into a small smile, he wore a black dress shirt with white formal pants with black shoes.

When she turned to the last group member, "Who the heck are you bro?" As she animatedly pointed at the male with red lenses. The teen only scowled at her tone of confusion, "That's Rei, he's a friend of ours and a member of our club." The Rei male, had dark blue hair and eyes, he wore a dark blue shirt and black dress pants with the same color shoes.  
   
"Ah, sorry for my tone, just. You're pretty new to me and...I'm blunt I'm sorry." Rin only sighed at her words, "Like that's not true."

"Who asked you!" She felt someone tapping her shoulder, when she turned to the person, she was more shocked at who it was.

"KUROKO!" Said male had light blue hair and eyes, the polar opposite of the new male, he wore a formal white shirt with black pants and shoes. The girl tried to hug the male, only to remember that she was still being held up by the blonde, "Nagisa, can you put me down."

"Eh? But I haven't seen you in a long time~!" Sweatdropping at his words, she placed her hand on her cheek as a sluggish fashion, "Eh, I guess the view is fine from up here."

"You're still the same squirt." When she turned to the voice, she smirked at the group, "What happen? I didn't think my mere presence would bring ya all back." It was another blonde male in the group with gold orbs that showed confidence. As he smirked at her hanging on the other blonde, he wore a white long sleeve dress shirt and grey pants. "How's it hanging (Y/n)cchi."

"Eh, not much, terrible pun though. But, confident in having a few inches in this short height."

"That's where you got that bullshit of height measurements!" Ranted Miki, as she glared at the (H/c) hair teen. The (H/c) haired teen only smiled cheekily at the shorter girl, as she winked at her way "Oi, Oi, it's cute seeing you down there~"

"Bite me!" Growled the girl.

Turning back to the blonde, (Y/n) smiled at the blonde, "How you've been doing, Kise."

"Worried about me, (Y/n)cchi~" Turning to another male, "And you, Aomine?"

"Why are you mean to me (Y/n)cchi~!"

The next male she called was very tanned and had dark blue that contrast it with dark eyes, like the rest, he wore a black tux for the formal party. The man could only smirk at the hanging girl, "Could be better."

"How about you, Akashi?" "Are you seriously skipping me..."

The man she greeted was a shorter then the towering groups of high scholars he's with, with red hair and dark eyes. He only wore a black dress shirt and grey pants. The red head of the group nodded at the girl, already knowing she'll need to skip him to greet everyone. Smiling at the teen, she turned to the green haired man, "Yo, Midorima~"

"As to you too (Y/n), if you wish to hear your luck-"

"Murassakibarai~!" "OI! Let me finish me speech!"

"Like hell I need to hear voodoo-horoscope- waka waka stuff!" As they argued, the last remaining member who watched this on confused as the other new member. Turning to Kuroko, "Oi, Kuroko. Why did you wanted me come to this wedding, again."  
Glancing at the taller teen, "I thought you might like meeting (Y/n). She kinda reminds me of you, but,"

"SAY IT TO MY FACE!! I DARE YOU, I DOUBLE DARE YOU!" As (Y/n) argued with Midorima about the horoscope and it not being true or hoax. While still be held by this Nagisa guy, who he and others watched this with wide eyes at their friend. Others held back chortles and chuckles at the hellfire that is the teen.

"She's more energetic and almost ends up in many fights constantly." 

"I can see that." Sweatdropping at the girl. 

Hearing Kuroko's voice and another, she faced the two. "Eh? I've never seen you before."

Finally getting off of Nagisa's grasps(, much to see sadness. "Aww~ I really missed holding.")And looking up at the man, impressed at his tall height. The two stared at the other down, as (Y/n) squinted her eyes at the tall giant , then smiled widely.

"Sup! I'm (Y/n), and you are?"

"Uh, Kagami." Kagami was a male with red hair, but much darker then Rin and Akashi. His eyes were also red as his dark hair, he wore a white long sleeved button shirt and black jean-pants.

 

"I'm actually surprised to see any of you guys...It's been a long time." She was once again hugged by the blonde by her right(Nagisa) and the other blonde on her left(Kise). "Of course we'd see you~"

"?" "!"

"Hey, hey, you've held her longer then the rest of us. How about sharing." As Kise gave his charming smile towards the innocent Nagisa, "Eh? But I haven't seen her since years."

"Well we haven't seen her since Junior High." As (Y/n) sweatdropped at the sudden electric currants that two sides were giving, as both determined blondes wouldn't let go.

The Asahina brothers watched the whole ordeal between their sister and new strangers talking to her. For some reason, the brothers didn't like the way the looks in their eyes towards the woman, as she tried to stop the blondes from pulling her arms off.  
Tired of waiting for any introduction, Tsubaki and Fuuto pulled (Y/n) from behind and glared or scowled at the group, "Oi, oi! You're going to rip my poor sister's arms off!"

"Hmph! My poor big sis- Nerdy sister must be hurt because of you-"

"Eh, their pulling was kinda weak, I'm fine actually." Butted in (Y/n), as she smiled at the worried brothers, as she smirked at Futto, "And were you going to call me 'Big Sister.'~"

Fuuto only glared at the older teen, "No I wasn't you idiot!" As (Y/n) leaned in towards the flustered Fuuto, "Come on~ You know you wanted to call me, B-I-G  S-I-S-T-E-R~"

As (Y/n) continued to tease Fuuto's slip up of calling her that, Ukyo stopped the two from continuing, "(Y/n), can you introduce us to these friends of yours." Catching her, with every brother and friends attention now on her "Oh yeah, Um, guys." Turning to the girl, "This here is Miki Ariwa."

Then to the spiky haired male,"Daichi Fujita."

boy with the camera, "Ken Satoh"

"Ichirou Amori" Man with the cigar.

"Nagisa Hazuki." The excited blonde.

"Makoto Tachibana." The junior size of Masaomi with green eyes.

"Rin Matsuoka." The second red head (first being Yusuke.)

"Haruka Nanase." The silent and calm member.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." "Eh, who are you pointing at (Y/n)?""That would be me, I'm Kuroko." "HOW LONG WHERE YOU THERE!?" The light blue hair male. 

"Kise Ryota." The charming blonde.

"Aomine Daiki." The third blue haired male (first being Haru and second being Kuroko.)

"Akashi Seijuro." The third red haired man (first being Yusuke and second being Rin.)

"Atsushi Murasakibara." Tall purple haired man that constantly has snacks in hand.

"And I've barely met these two, but these are my new pals." Pointing at the red rim glass teen, "Rei." Then to the other, "Kagami."

Suddenly (Y/n) felt a hand on her head, "My, my, did I already miss the introductions?" From what everyone could see the surprise on the (E/c) female, as she slowly turned to the gorgeous female with long locks of black raven hair that passes her breasts. With sharp black eyes that almost seem like grey in a different angle. She wore a white long sleeve dress with a pencil size of the skirt, as she smiled charmingly at girl. "Eh? Miss Ami."  
   
"That's correct darling~"

"But I thought-"

"You'd see me next year? Well, when I heard your father was getting married, I thought 'Why not see little (Y/n). She might be lonely~'" As she leaned close to (Y/n)'s face, making the brothers unnerved at her attractive face being so to their sister.  
'Why's there so many guys and girls here for (Y/n)?' Thought Yusuke.

'They can't just be here just to meet up.' Thought Fuuto.

'If so, there eyes also say another thing.' Thought Kaname.

'The way they look at her, as if seeing someone they cared for-No. Those eyes say more...' Thought Subaru.

'Could they...' Thought Louis.

'Love her!' Thought Tsubaki.

'But there's girls too!' Thought Azusa.

'She must really attract the opposite sex if the boys like her too...Oh how interesting~' Though Hikaru, he's noticed the way hand full of his brothers looked at her. And what he knows so far from her school, she's very popular with the boys and girls.

"Sorry boys, and girl, I'm taking our sweet (Y/n) for awhile. Ta ta~!" As she pulled said teen away from the group, (Y/n) turned the surprise brothers and only shrugged with a smile.

 

"Have you found anything?"

 "Don't worry darling, I've got your back. You just leave it to me."

"But I'm worried that-"

"They won't find you. And if they do, I know you'll protect your brothers. That's how you are."

(Y/n) walked down the halls searching for the reception, so that she could join the rest, but was stopped by a voice. "(Y/n)."  
Turning to the speaker, it turned out to be one of her older brothers and the triplets, Natsume. "Eh, Natsume? What's up?"

Catching up to the teen, "I know that I apologized, but, here..." As he held out a card, taking it confusingly. When she read the name on the card, shock was written on her face, "You work in this game company? No way! What luck."

"You know this company?" Asked the orange haired man, as (H/c) haired teen smiled up, "They made this cool zombie game that I tried. Sometimes I root for them to beat Call of Duty zombie games, but, people prefer the graphics then a good story line. Call of Duty has some good storylines, but- Sorry, I'm mumbling." Blushing at her mixed words, Natsume smiled at the flustered teen. "It's fine, I'm happy to hear that you enjoy it. and if you need anything, my number is on it."

"Alright! Thank you Natsume." Smiling at the teen, who walked with him to the siblings.

 

'Doki, doki!'

"Remember the time when my teacher called you to pick me up, but instead of saying my name they said "Come pick up your son." You were so confused that you said you don't have a son, but did say my name. The teacher was so embarrassed that day, oh and by the way, she's right here. Hi miss!" Said woman laughed as she tried to cover her blushing face.  
"I wouldn't blame her, almost everyone thought the same thing."

"And lastly, I want to congratulate the new married couple, good luck with thirteen and a half sons." Many of the guests laughed at this, as (Y/n) joined in the laughter of the party.

 

"You're not joining the flower toss?"

"Nah, I don't believe in such thing. Besides, isn't about loving the person, not some flower landing in your hands and saying your next to be married. I mean, if it landed in my hands, I wouldn't believe it."

"Why?"

"Well, Hikaru, because if it did. How long will such magic will last? It can't last forever. And it may not, not with me..."

"I hope to see you guys again!"

"You too midget!"

"Bite me!"

"Bye (Y/n)cchi!"

"Bye (Y/n)!"

"Don't worry darling, you leave it to me to find these brutes. Before they get another person you care, again." As Ami sadly looked at the picture of a little (Y/n) who looked at the camera with dull eyes, covered in red splatters and holding something, or someone in her arms.

The news line read in bold words "MASCRE OF ANGER, CHILD WITNESSES FREINDS DEATH."

Young child, that parents wishes not to reveal, witnessed a murder and her friend was brutally butchered to death by an unidentified murder weapon. Suspect still loose, all police an detectives know is that a heart shape was paint on the child's right cheek by blood. Many detectives say a serial killer is targeting the child and may have connections towards her.

 

"You brothers better take care of that girl, she may be strong."

"But she's not strong enough to protect you all in the same time..."

**Author's Note:**

> (AN- Hello minna! I've noticed that there's no Reader stories, but shorts with the characters or the majority is oc's. And I feel we females deserve to be more apart of this then just shorts! And the reason why Ema isn't in the story was because I agree with this one girl who typed that Ema is a bland character. She really has no personality or her reactions to the guys were really disappointing. I've never seen the game and I'm relying on the anime. And if Ema is really like this in the game...What happened to the girls in the anime harems! I know some are really great female characters in the harems(Haruhi from OHSHC), but come on! So I know we fans will be more better for the part. So I hope you enjoy this story.) 


End file.
